


Next Time Think Before You Say Yes to a Stranger

by jckspticeye



Category: jacksepticeye, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Tags to be added, Violence, Youtuber - Freeform, jacksepticeye - Freeform, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2020-11-24 10:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20906528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jckspticeye/pseuds/jckspticeye
Summary: The world has changed through the centuries but not the evil world ran by demons. There was a pact made many centuries ago by human and demon kind to live in peace together as long as demon kind doesn’t put the entire human kind in danger. As long demons remained hidden there will be no wars. That’s how people slowly forgot about demons, they were only mentioned in the book, on the internet and in the stories that people use to scare kids with. But what happens one night when you meet a strange guy with green hair? What happens with you after the night doesn’t turn the way you wanted it to turn?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Hello I am pretty much new on Archie of Our Own. I did read some work on here but I never published anything so I apologise for any errors I make. This is my first chapter of my Antisepticeye story. I will post new chapter every weekend.

Today wasn’t really your day. Your boyfriend broke up with you after you came back home from a stressful day at work. Your parents are divorcing after 27 years of marriage. And like this day couldn’t get worse, your friends cancelled the night out that you really wanted to go to after all of this. So you ended up getting up from the couch, taking your purse and headed to the closest bar that was some blocks away from your apartment.

When you arrived to a place, you sat down at the shank. A waiter smiled a little at you. “What brought you here today, Y/N?” he asked me. “It’s been a long day.” you explained to him. He opened his mouth, but you knew exactly what he’s going to say. “I don’t want to talk about it. Just give me the usual James.” you commanded to him and he took the glass, pouring some whiskey in it. You met James the day you moved to your apartment which happened 4 years ago. He became your first friend in this big city. You two also spent some nights together when you got drunk. You didn’t know what you were doing and you also don’t remember most of the nights.

You took a sip of the whiskey and smiled at the burning taste of it. You knew this night was going to end up you getting drunk again and maybe luckily for James you two are going to spend another night together. You were lost in your thoughts when the doors of the bar opened. Into the bar walked not so tall guy with green hair, some facial hair and eyes that you could get lost into. He looked around the bar until he ended up sitting next to you. You eyed him from his head to toes. He was looking handsome in black shirt and black ripped jeans. ‘Well maybe James isn’t going to be the lucky one tonight.’ you thought to yourself. The guy ordered whiskey and you could hear a strong Irish accent when he said it. ‘He has an accent AND a good taste.’ You smiled to yourself looking down at your glass. ‘Okay Y/N it's now or never.’ 

You turned to the guy smiling at him. He eyed you taking a sip of his whiskey. “Well what is a beautiful lass doing here all alone?” he asked you. ‘Oh my god that accent.’ You shrugged your smile dropping. “It hasn’t been the best day.” you admitted. “Want to tell me more about it?” he smiled at you and you blushed in return. Something about this guy attracted you and you knew it wasn’t just his accent and his good look. There was some also something else.

You ended up telling about your problems to a complete stranger not even knowing his name. You told him about your ex boyfriend, about your parents getting divorced and how you ended up in this bar after your friends ditched you when you needed them the most. All the time while you were talking, he was listening. He didn’t say a word. Once when you finished talking you introduced yourself. “I’m Y/N by the way.” He smiled at you sweetly. “You can all me Anti.” ‘Anti huh?’ You found his name weird. “That’s an… unusual name.” Anti laughed at your sentence. “That’s what everyone says when they meet me.”

The two of you ended up talking for some time. You both lost the track of time. You also drank some more glasses of whiskey and you could feel yourself getting drunker and drunker after every glass you drank. You weren’t that drunk since you stand alcohol pretty well. Both of you drank some glasses and whiskey is a strong drink but you noticed that Anti didn’t drunk at all. You wanted to joke about that he stands alcohol great for a human, when he asked you a question you were hoping for since the moment you saw him walking through the door. “Want to get out?” You smiled at him. “Thought you’re never going to ask.” you replied.

His lips curled into a smile when he reached out for your hand to help you walk. You were about to pay for the drinks when he threw hundred dollars to James and then you left. He was helping you walk all the way to your apartment. Once when you got the keys our of your purse and unlocked the doors, he pushed you into the apartment closing the doors behind him. He smirked at your devilishly and slammed you against the nearest wall kissing you roughly.

His lips were soft and they tasted like a drug. His kiss was passionate and rough. Just something you needed today. Something you needed to brighten your day. And you had no idea it’s going to be a stranger that you met at a bar. You were holding onto him like you’re going to fall and die if you let go. Your hands one moment around his neck and the next moment messing his green hair. His hands were holding your hips roughly and you knew there are going to be marks in the morning staying for a few days.

In some time, he pulled away so you both could catch a breath. That’s when you noticed something weird about him. His eyes weren’t green anymore and his skin turned darker. On his neck slowly started appearing gore blood and you could see a straight line like someone slashed his throat. That’s when you realized something was wrong. You got scared. You tried to back away from him but you were already pressed against the wall. You tried to escape but Anti was still holding your hips and he caused more pain every time you tried to escape. He smiled at you evilly and moved his hands to your cheeks caressing them. “You poor little thing. Got caught into my trap.” he said before slamming your head against the wall. Your vision went black. Your body fell on the ground and the last thing you saw was Anti kneeling down at you. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello here is chapter 2. I hope you enjoy it.

You were woken up by the strong white lights. Your head was pounding like someone would be playing drums in it. You slowly opened your eyes. They were slowly adjusting to the brightness in the room. Because of the strong lights you were assuming you were in the hospital. It even smelled like you were in the hospital. But there wasn’t any noise. It was quiet, all you could hear was your heavy breathing because of the pain you felt in your head. When your eyes finally adjusted, you realised the room was all white like in the hospitals. But you have been alone. There was nobody else in the room or anything else. It was just you.

It took you some time to realise that you weren’t laying in the bed like you would in the hospital. You also slowly realised that you weren’t where you thought you were. You were tied up to a chair and when you tried to escape from it, your head started hurting more. ‘What even happened last night?’ Your eyes scanned the room again when you heard something open behind you. You assumed it was the door. You heard slow and not that heavy steps coming towards you. You were scared. “Ah. You’re finally awake.” You recognised this voice. That’s when the memories from last night started flashing in your head. You met a guy named Anti, you brought him home to have some fun, you two were kissing passionately until he turned into a monster and smashed your head against the wall. That’s when you went unconscious. _You poor little thing._ You could hear his last words in your head. _Got caught into my trap. _The last world made you sick as hell. It made your stomach turn and it made you even more scared. _Trap._

He finally stepped in front of you. At first you were afraid to look at him but you gave your best to slowly get your head up and look him in the face. Your eyes landed on his. They were green again but you could see pure evil in them. He was still dressed in the same black clothes as yesterday’s night, at least you assumed so. His neck was still covered in gore blood. His skin was still as dark as it was the last time you saw him. The last thing you looked at was his smile. The smile of the devil himself. You were cursing at yourself for bringing a stranger into your home but you didn’t know the stranger is going to turn into a deadly monster.

For some time he just kept staring at you smiling evilly and it was scaring you. He hasn’t touched you, he hasn’t hurt you, he just stared and it made you more and more terrified. Then he lifted his left hand and that’s when you noticed he was holding a knife in his right hand. He rubbed your lips with his thumb and then lifted your chin. “So soft.” he muttered under his breath. His voice was different too. It sounded much deeper and monstrous than you remembered. He chuckled when you flinched at his voice. His teeth were sharp and white as snow. He licked his lips teasingly and slowly walked behind you. He swirled your hair around his fingers. “Ask already.” His voice was eager now and you jumped a bit at it. “What- What are you?” you tried asking him without showing any fear but you failed as your voice shook. He laughed at you trying. “I can bet you already heard of a story about demons.” he answered you with a strong Irish accent. ‘Demon?’ you thought to yourself. “That’s impossible.” you whispered. “These are just the stories our parents used to scare us with.” Anti laughed again, this time way harder.

“Demons were created just like humans. When God created Earth he didn’t know he was also going to create the very first demon. When Cain was born he knew that he made a mistake because he didn’t kill him in his mother’s womb. He thought that Adam and Eve are going to teach him being good. But nothing worked. When Cain killed Abel he turned into this.” Anti spread his hands proudly. “We ruled the world. Because of us disasters happened, wars, extinctions, we were unstoppable. Nobody could stop us. Not even God himself.” The way he was talking about his kind scared you. He seemed so proud of being a demon. Proud of being something that people feared. Proud of being a monster. “But then God created something… Something that put us in danger.” His expression went from proud and conceited to angry and thoughtful. “We needed to make a choice. Die or live and leave _human_ _kind_ alone.” The way he said the word… It was clearly seen that he despised humans. He hated them. “We wanted to survive so we made our choice. We decided to back away… And that’s how all you rats forgot about us.”

He knelt down at you and leaned a knife against your stomach. You started at him clearly afraid. You wanted to survive but you knew there’s no way you’re going to. “That’s when you came in dear Y/N.” He smiled at you. His smile crept you out more and more. “I am sick of this arrangement my superiors made ages ago.” He leaned more into you. The knife he leaned against your stomach was now pressed at it and it started hurting you. It hurt more each time he moved closer. “Now it’s your turn to choose.” he whispered against your ear. You stopped breathing and waited for his next words. You heard him chuckle. He liked this. No. He loved this. He loved playing this sick game. He loved seeing you terrified of what is going to be his next move.

“I can kill you right here, right know. The death is going to be fast but painful.” You felt your eyes watering but you decided to stay strong. He was going to kill you. That’s it. “Or… You can live but… You will have to stay here and work for me.” Your heart dropped. You were glad he gave you a choice to live but that’s not what you expected. You didn’t fully understand what he meant with working for him.

Suddenly he pulled away his knife and got back up. “I am giving you 12 hours to decide.” he said before he pressed a soft kiss on your head and left the room. For an evil demon who was proud of who he was, sometimes he acted too nice and gentle which crept you out even more. 12 hours he said. You had 12 hours to decide if you’re going to let him slit your throat or are you going to work for him. You didn’t want to die but you were also scared to live in the same house as him.

Your eyes soon became heavy and you fell asleep immediately. You were drained because of all the pain your head has caused and the fear you felt. Your head wondered into the memories of last night. You believed you are going to wake up in your bed once when you open your eyes. At least you prayed for that.

***

Your eyes opened immediately when you felt someone’s hands on your tights. You wanted to cry. This wasn’t just some kind of sick nightmare. This was a reality. You were still tied up to a chair, you were still in the same room as you were when you woke up for the first time that day. Your gaze met with Anti’s who was kneeling down at you smiling. You hated him. You hated this smile. You hated those eyes that started at you like you are their prey, you hated those lips that kissed you so good, you hated his body, you hated him. You hated him for kidnapping you. You had some time to think what are others going to think when they are going to realise that you are gone. What’s going to happen when you won’t show up to work, when you won’t pick up your phone and answer all these messages. It was obvious that people are going to notice but will they worry? Will they go look for you?

“Time’s up.” He said his smile going wider. If you could, you would punch him. You would slap him, you would kick him, you would try your best to kill him. If he’d kill you, you’d be proud of yourself because you wouldn’t leave this world without a fight.

Your eyes went from the knife he had in his hand to his bloody throat and they ended on his eyes. They remained green. You would think that you just imagined them being black back then but after everything that happened in you guessed that less than 24 hours, you were pretty sure that these eyes were his cover.

“I choose to live. I am going to work for you. But if you want this to work out we will have to do some stuff first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end of chapter 2. Chapter 3 is coming out next Saturday/Sunday. Have a nice week and see ya. :) <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello here is chapter 3.

The next day, after you were finally able to sleep in the bed, Anti let you go home for a day. You called into work and told your boss that you were quitting. He was very confused by your words and he asked you to come by and take your things but you refused to. You told him to send someone and leave a box with your things at the doors. Your eyes met the pair of green ones. You heard your former boss talking but you couldn’t understand what he was saying. Your heart was beating to loud while you were looking at Anti leaning on the wall with his arms crossed. He pointed on the back of his hand signalling that you don’t have much time. You could see that he was annoyed because it was taking that long.

You were snapped out of the trans when you heard your phone beeping. The phone call ended. “Take what you need, we’re leaving soon.” Anti told you. You only took your phone and some of your clothes. While you were walking back to Anti, you noticed something on your nigh stand. You took a photo of you and your ex boyfriend hugging into your hands. You watch it for a few seconds holding back your tears. Then you angrily throw it into a trash can next to the working table. You eyed Anti who was standing in the doorway. You walked to him. “I’m ready.” You said.

He held his hand out. You took it into yours. He wrapped his arms around you and that’s when you realised that he was tall enough for you to hide into his chest.

Before Anti let you go home he explained to you how teleportation works. It included you touching him and him touching you. A much as you hated that you wanted to go home one last time.

Suddenly you weren’t able to see your old room anymore and you closed your eyes in fear what are you going to see while teleporting back to Anti’s house. Without realising it you hid your face into his chest. Once when you were back at his house, he let you go. You were still clutching onto him for some moments until you didn’t decide to open your eyes. You recognised his living room and when you realised what you were doing you almost pushed him away from yourself. Why didn’t he say anything? You saw his smile growing wider but it wasn’t that nice smile. It was a devilish smile that made you shiver. Was he enjoying this?

***

It has been two weeks since you decided to work for Anti. Honesty… Working for him sounded way too nice. You were his slave. You were cleaning when it was needed, making him food when or if he wanted to eat, you were doing whatever he wanted you to do. But you were never allowed to leave the house. If you were good Anti would tell you some things about his powers. You learned that he could control the space if he wanted. He could possess humans and kill people with just a snap with his fingers. He could do anything he wanted to do. Almost everything. You noticed that he’s always having with him a knife. The same knife that he almost stabbed you with. You were curious why but you were too afraid to ask. He was a mad demon after all.

There was something you were really afraid of and Anti hasn’t asked you to do yet. He wouldn’t ask you for it anyway, he would just do it without your will. You haven’t pleasured him and he hasn’t even mentioned it at all. But you knew he’ll force you to do it one day. You were afraid more and more each day that came.

It was another just afternoon. You pretty much got used your everyday morning routine. Wake up, get ready, make breakfast, do what you have to do, make dinner, shower, go to sleep. But today was different. You were woken up by someone walking into your room shaking you. You opened your eyes seeing Anti smiling at you. “Rise and shine darling.”.

Your eyes opened wide and you backed to the edge of the bed in fear he’s going to hurt. But instead he just laughed at you. “Don’t worry sweetheart, I don’t have any intentions of hurting you at the moment.” He got up from your bed. His next steps lead to the closet. He opened it looking for clothes. In some seconds he throws a simple hoodie and jeans at you. “I’d pick a more intimating outfit but I would probably have a hard time resisting you.” he said and after that he smiled. You didn’t know if he was joking or not but this definitely wasn’t funny to you.

He was looking at you and you were looking at him. “Get out.” You suddenly mumbled loudly. You could see his face expression was shocked for a second but it soon turned into an anger. In your mind you tried to put together a sentence but you were too late. Anti already had you pressed against the wall his knife on your throat. His eyes were black. You were terrified. But not just terrified. You felt something else that was stronger than fear. ‘Did he just…?’ You were getting turned on by him pressing a knife against your throat. You couldn’t believe what thoughts passed your mind.

“W̸͙͎͖̼̮̅̑h̴̨̠̗̯͉͇͌͛͋̈́̏̾̌͝a̷̞̎͒̑̉t̷͓͍̜̉͛̆ ̷̨͉̯͉̼͔̠̝̽̂̏̿̍͌͘͘͠d̶̛̘̲̜̪̹̼̑̈̀͐̋͌̚̕͠ȉ̵̯̲͔̭̙̳͚͜͠d̶͕̦͈͑́̎͠ͅ ̴͉̲̤̝̱̒̏͛̋̌̄͌̒͜ͅŷ̶̮͔̻̟̰̠́̋o̶͚̝͉̙͊͊̔̇u̶̡̢̻͎͎̯̝͇̻͛̂͋ ̵̡͖͍̯̮͈̃̒̂̽̐̋̏̕s̷̨̲̳͊̋̾̏̾͜ḁ̶͕̆̄̔̚ÿ̷̢̝̹̖̟͑͘͜?” Anti’s pissed voice brought you back to reality. “I- I don’t feel comfortable g- getting dressed in front of you.” You hardly muttered out. He hasn’t moved. His demonic eyes were focused on yours but your eyes drifted to his lips. ‘God Y/N what the hell is wrong with you?!’

Suddenly Anti moved away letting go off of you and you fell on the ground. When you looked up at him he was already leaving the room. “I give you 10 minutes to get ready. Then we are going out getting groceries.” He slammed the doors behind. You got up and put on the clothes he chose for you. God knows what would happen if you wouldn’t.

***

You were literally running after Anti. You two were going to the groceries just to get food for you according to Anti. You were the one that ate food most of the time since he doesn’t have to eat much but he was still pissed at you for what you said earlier.

You two entered the store. “Pick whatever you want.” He muttered storming away deeper into the store the next second. You sighed and decided to get some stuff that you like. When you got all the things you needed, you went looking for Anti. You couldn’t find him anywhere.

You have been looking for him for some time already and you didn’t think he’d just leave you here. After all, if you’d try to run away, he’d probably kill you without hesitation. You were about to give up and go to the spot where you two teleported and wait for him there. You were checking in the back of the store until you heard noises from the other room. You saw only one door that were slightly open. You slowly walked to them reading the sign: EMPLOYEES ONLY.

Ignoring the sign you opened the doors seeing a man and woman worker who worked in the shop. That wasn’t just another man. It was Anti. His face was hidden in the neck of a worker and you just stood there in shook. Slowly you noticed that Anti was too much into it. Woman’s moans were getting more quiet and you could see the colour was disappearing from her face. Your legs started walking towards Anti by themselves and your arms tried to pull him away from her. “Get off of her!” you screamed at him. Once when he let go off of her and turned around to face you, you noticed two dots on woman’s neck. Blood was slowly running from there. Worker collapsed on the ground and before you could notice Anti had you pinned against the wall like a lightning speed.

His eyes were black and you felt like they were staring into your soul. His hand was holding your neck slowly choking you. “You work for me for two fucking weeks and don’t even say a goddamn word but today you dare not to just disrespect me but interrupt my meal?!” You were going to die. That’s all that your mind could think. This was the end for you. In your head you said goodbye to all of your friends and parents. Tears stared falling down your cheeks. ‘So this is the end.’ You never wanted to end like this.

"̷̱̲͖̿͒̎̿̒̈́́̏Y̷̝̞̻̋͠o̸̦̟̍̐͆̿̅͊͝ͅȕ̴̳̻̣̼̱̠̺͎̥̉̾͛ ̴̩̮͋̈́͌̋̚p̶̼͎̞̬̫̳̥̺͒̇͊̕͜ͅä̵̛͙̟̾͆̿͐͒̋͒͘ṯ̵̡̧̧̰̗̥̓̀͗͒͗͠͠h̷̰̗̹̪̗͉̟̳͛ȩ̵̼͎̦̺̘̂̆̃̽͊͛͊̕t̵͍͘͝i̵̢̢̛͙̞̘͖̜̰͖̠̾͒̃̋̌̈́͗̆̚c̸͍̘͔̦̳̲̖̪̹̗̐ ̵̡̢̺̹̞̮̚ͅl̵̨̧̛̛̪͙̲͍̆̈͆i̶̛͕̼̜͎̝̟̼̓̆͐͂̕͝͝͝t̸̨̢̨̧̨̯͍̜̞͂̾͠ͅt̷̢͇̖̝̳̥̃̔̆̌̓̾͝͠l̸̺̪̘̉̾̈́͂̚͝é̵̢̥̮̺͛̒̈̾͒͌͐͜͠ ̷̗͈͖͕͍̝͙͌̔̓͂̈́͛͆̋̀b̵̪̹̠̞̳̹͎͔̬̓̓͘͝i̷̡̛̜̱̝̭͖͍̤t̵̪̗̗̱̖̰͊̆͜ç̴̧̨͓͕͉͔͕̣͈̌́͂̌̽̈́̚͠͝h̵̬̤͒͋̈͌̏͆̑.̷̡̨̥̮̝̥̣̠̈̑̊̄͛̌̕͜͝ ̴̡͍͔̫̹̬̥̥̘̼̑̓̈́̔̂͘Y̶̼̝̭̱̝̪͛̈́͒̽̇͘ō̷̢̢̦̺̩͔̩̱̿̆͌̕u̶̢̢̪̤̯͎̲̜͙̱͘ ̵̻̣̣̝̫̦͓͚̪̫͋͒̌͒̈a̷̛̼͙̩̖̠̮̐͐̓̓̏͠͝r̵̠͖̙̻̈́͑͝ě̶̹̮͍̹̮̹̥̀̑͋̅̓̄͝ ̴̦̤͔̩̑͆̈̈́̀̕͝n̵̛̘͍̳̱̰͙̞̓̕͝͝o̴̥̩̬̻͓͗̓̈́̃t̴̡̳̖̦͙̩̭̻͐h̷̞͈̠̙̪̲̔͒̑̊̋͊̄͒i̸̡͇͖͂́̈́ň̵̛̠̻͎̦̾̇̑̃͋̋̎͝ͅģ̸͍̹̙̫͍̩̦̬́̇̕ ̶̨̢̩̜͖̗̥͖̽̿̈͐̽̅̉͗̃b̶̢̢̛͚̺̖͍̠̠͍͖̄͆͂̂̄̎̏u̸̟̼͉͕̯̣̯͒̔͛̎̓̄ţ̴͔̺̮̻̲͇͑͊ͅͅ ̷̧̢͉͎̗͖̀̿́̃̚a̵̢͔͇̥̱͚̤̬̻͂̈̆̈̇͜ ̷̨̥͕̫͋̔w̸̰̭͇̮͔̘̻̻̓͂̉͗̀̾ő̵̢̨̪̲͠ŗ̵̰͇͈̦̤͗̎͑̾̾t̴̡̛̼͎̺̻̟̲͎̦̜͑̓̎͆͆̂̾̑ĥ̵̦̯̲͓͔̙͎̿̈́̔̏͝͠l̵̠͍̥͉̮͔̩̦̝͗͐̊̈́e̵̗͉͉͕̬͕͍̳̿͠ś̴̨̨̨̗͙͍̯̤̘͗͋̎̈́̀͜s̵̡̘̬̤̻̓̐ ̴̧͉̘̘̮͇̟̳͍̆̎̈́̔̒̊̏̄̈́͜w̴̢̠̰͖̮͒͆ḧ̴͙̣̩́͂͜o̷̺̜͎̜̭̿̃͒r̷̛̥͛͆̈́̀͆̿̚͝e̷͈̳̩͖̻̪̝̼̋̒̅͗͠.̷̟̖̾́̆̚"̷̛̛̥̣̠̓͂̒̈̂̿̚ he said squeezing harder. ‘He’s right.’ You closed your eyes feeling the oxygen slowly leaving your body. You were just about to pass out when he let go of you. You fell on the ground coughing trying to catch your breath. Anti watched you for some seconds and then he turned around walking away. This is when you realised that you weren’t afraid of him anymore. You felt anger and something else that you couldn’t describe but it wasn’t a negative thing. It was something you were afraid it’s going to happen. For some time you just laid on the ground. You were so mad at yourself. When you finally got some strength back, you got up and walked out of the store. ‘It’s going to be a long way home.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I didn't post last weekend as I said I will. I was busy because of school and I really wanted to finish chapter 4 before posting chapter 3. I'll try my best to post chapter 4 next week so see you then. <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I am finally back with chapter 4

You were walking down the road. It has been hours since Anti left you alone with the unconscious worker. You were found by another male worker who asked you what happened but you were too shocked and breathless to answer. When other workers helped you to get up, got you something to drink and shower you with questions, you decided to leave. You didn’t care where your feet were going to bring you, you just hoped Anti is going to show up eventually and take you back. You have thought about going back to your old apartment but you didn’t know where you were.

Now you have been walking for hours. You phone battery died an hour ago after the 10th time you tried to reach Anti. You were pretty sure he knew where you were since he’s a demon but you still tried. There was no answer.

You were too tired to continue so you sat down on the ground on the next to the road. You hid your face in your hands and in some time you started crying. You kept asking yourself how did you get into this mess.

While you cried you heard someone sitting down next to you. You opened your eyes and removed your hands from your face. Anti was too focused on something in the distance. You wanted to get up and run but knowing what he’s going to do to you if you try kept you sitting on the ground.

The two of you were sitting in the silence for a while. The silence wasn’t pleasing. You were too afraid to look at Anti while he was thinking what is he going to do with you. He wanted to kill you. He knew that feeling this way was normal in his nature. But something was holding him back and he didn’t understand what and why.

Your eyes drifted to look at him once when he got up. “Let’s go.” It’s all he said. He held out his hand to help you get up. You looked at his hand and then back at him. Your eyes met and you wished you wouldn’t feel your cheeks getting hotter as he stared back into your eyes. You slowly took his hand and he helped you got up. Your eyes were locked on each other’s until Anti had to put his arm around your waist and he teleported you back home. You found it strange that you started calling this place home so fast, after only a few weeks. What made it even stranger that your home became your kidnapper’s house.

Wherever this house was, it was night there and you felt like you travelled half of the world so you decided to head to your room, take a shower and go straight to bed. You stopped walking after you heard Anti clear his throat behind you. You turned around to listen to what he has to say. You couldn’t get yourself into more trouble. “Next time… I would ask you to not interrupt my feeding. I won’t be as nice as I was later today.” You only nodded and walked towards your room. You could feel Anti watching you until you closed the door after you entered.

You got in the shower and you haven’t felt so relieved in a while. Hot water was warming your body and shampoo smelled good on your skin. After a hot shower you put on one of the shirts you found in your closet and slipped into your bed. As soon as you closed your eyes, you drifted into deep sleep.

***

It has been weeks since your last argument with Anti. The next morning when you woke up you found a note saying that he went out will be back in the afternoon. And he was. But he wasn’t alone. He brought a woman your age with him and the moment they walked through the doors they were already headed to Anti’s bedroom. You were kind of in shock since he never did this before. But you were also afraid of what he’s going to do with this girl.

When they were walking towards his room, the girl noticed you and stopped walking. “Who is she?” she asked him pointing on me. Anti’s eyes shifted to me and the next second his gaze returned back to her. “My housekeeper.” he answered her and they continued walking to his room.

You decided to go back to what were you doing. You didn’t want to get involved into his business without his permission. It would get you in trouble again. 

When you were finished with the last laundry that day, you suddenly heard silent but soft moans. Was he serious? You understood why this situation made you extremely uncomfortable but what you didn’t understand is that you felt rage. You felt anger inside your chest.

You tried to distract yourself with some music, video games, reading, anything but nothing worked. You were about to walk into that room and scream when suddenly the doors of it opened. Anti walked out in only towel around his waist. His hair were still wet. Your breath skipped and your heart started beating faster. Once when Anti’s gaze ended on you, you blushed deeply but in your mind you were cursing at yourself. He smiled at you and slowly walked towards you. He stopped some centimeters away. “You like what you see?” he asked. You didn’t say anything, you didn’t do anything. You just stood there in complete shame.

You kept looking down to the ground until his hand touched your cheek. You jumped a little. This was the least thing you expected. You finally looked at him. The two of you just stared at each other until the girl you totally forgot about walked into the living room. She smiled at Anti and when she walked closer you could see two little holes in her neck. She wanted to hug him around his waist but before she managed to do that Anti stopped her. “You know where the exit is.” You could see these words hurt her but the next moment her face expression turned into angry one. She walked out to the exit doors and after leaving slammed them.

After that slam yours and Anti’s gaze finally left each other’s. Anti cleared his throat before speaking. “Could you clean up the bed?” he asked you. You didn’t have much choice so you just nodded and walked towards his room. What stopped you before stepping in was a strong smell that came from the room. You slowly opened the doors and the whole bed was covered in blood. 

***

The same thing kept happening for two months. Anti brought home a girl, drank her blood, maybe even have sex with her, and when she thought there is going to be more he told her where the exit is.

But one morning while you were doing the same laundry as you were doing for two months now you heard a doorbell. You decided to go open the doors. On the half way to there you realised that you haven’t seen the outside of the house yet. Anti teleported you around a lot but you weren’t any close of outside of the house. You took a hold of a doorknob and opened the door.

Behind the door there was a courtyard that looked like one from the movies. It looked like that kind of courtyard that mention would have. When you stopped being impressed by the beauty of the outside the house you noticed a man standing in front of you. He was dressed in a fancy suit with a tie. The suit really suited him. He had black hair and his eyes were dark. “Hello there.” he greeted you. “I am here to see Anti.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a while since I posted chapter 4 but I kinda haven't been motivated to continue this. I really wanna write this fanfiction and finish it one day even if I don't feel motivated to write it sometimes. I have no idea when I am going to post chapter 5. See you next time <3

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know the first chapter isn't really the best, I'm not proud of it either. I promise the next chapter is way better (at least in my opinion). Anyway thank you for reading the first chapter and I'll see ya guys next week <3


End file.
